


Rotten blood

by ZeiinHao



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: AU similar to the movie, But not really the same either, Discrimination, Dystopia & Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Segregation, Zeddison, Zombies, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeiinHao/pseuds/ZeiinHao
Summary: In the conformist and uniform town of Seabrook, an explosion spread a disease that turned a part of the population into what people called 'zombies'. Fifty years later, their descendants still have to live with the aftermath.In this society, there's no place for love between a normal and a zombie; yet the heart can't choose who it longs for.Zed and Addison long for each other. And they're ready to fight for it.





	1. Morning greeting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello~!  
> So... I fell for ZOMBIES and Zeddison two weeks ago and here we are now because I love my children and the AU too much for my own good.  
> This AU is similar to the one of the movie, with some differences, the most important being: no Z-band hack. If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask, even if some will probably be answered in the following chapters ^^  
> You can always hit me up on my socials (in the end note).  
> Enjoy !

 

Addison opened her eyes and stretched her sore limbs, yawning. Her hand searched for a familiar body but was met with an empty bed instead.

“Zed ?”

A groan.

She frowned and slowly got out of bed. The noises came from behind her bathroom door, closed shut.

“Zed ?”

Another grunt.

She tried to open the door but it was locked.

“Zed !”

“L– rrruh, ah !” Ragged breaths. “Ah ! Hurrr... leave !”

A hit against the door.

“Is it your Z-band ?!”

Another hit made the door quake.

Addison ran over to her night table to get Zed's phone. Her parents were out for the weekend and she had snuck her boyfriend into her house –her boyfriend who happened to be a zombie. But she had no idea what to do if the bracelet keeping him from going back to his mindless zombie state stopped working.

Another hit. What if the door came out of its hinges ?

She brushed away the thought and called Zed's father.

“Zed ! Are you kidding me, it's 8 AM !”

“Sir ? I'm sorry !”

“Addison ? Hi ! Sorry, I thought it was–”

“I know, hm... his Z-band stopped working, what do I do ?!”

Silence.

More groans and she started being very concerned about her door. Did he remember how to unlock it ?

“Is he over ? At your house ?!” He exclaimed. “Never mind, call our doctor, his number is in Zed's phone.”

Addison nodded and went downstairs to her father's training room to get a bat. Just in case.

“I'm on my way !”

“Thank you Sir !”

She hung up and did as he had said.

  
  


Zed's father and the doctor were on their way. And she had a bat.

“Addy.” She told herself. “You got this.”

Hopefully all those years being trained by her father weren't for nothing.

She was going back to her room when she heard a crash. Oh.

“Urrrrrh !”

She ran as fast as she could.

Here he was. Green hair. Purple veins all over his pale skin. Large dark circles.

Standing in her room.

He bore his bloodshot eyes in hers. She ran to the door and shut it on him.

He blocked it with his arm.

She tried to hold it and push him back inside but in vain. He was so strong !

She took a deep breath and slammed the door on his arm before running back downstairs.

She could hear his steps hitting the parquet as he followed her.

 

She jumped down the last few steps and closed the door separating the first floor from the second. She immediately locked it and supported herself against the wall, gasping for air, every breath burning her lungs.

Every blow to the door brought it closer to collapsing.

“Zed, stop ! I beg of you !”

“Urrrrh !”

She screeched in frustration. The door would give way for sure.

She ran and hid behind a wall.

As he broke the door down, she raised her bat.

She could hear his footsteps coming into her direction.

And his heavy breath.

He passed by her hideout. She hit him in the back with as much strength as her adrenaline-filled body allowed her to.

He collapsed to the floor. Short ragged breaths.

He was struggling to get up.

“Arrrrgh !”

That was when the bell rang. She ran to open the door.

“SEDATE HIM !” She yelled.

Zed's father rushed to his son's side and locked him to the floor. He was thrashing about, grunting, his nails scratching the parquet.

The doctor took out a syringe and pushed it into his neck.

Zed’s body gradually went limp.

Before closing his eyes, he looked straight into hers.

“A... Addy…”

  
  
  


“ADDISON !” Zed woke up screaming and gasping for air.

“Sshh…” Addison squeezed his hand tight, sitting on the bed beside him. “I’m here.”

“Did I hurt you ?” His voice was hoarse but panicked. He tried sitting up but immediately stopped, his face writhing in pain.

“Just lay down.” She said in a low voice. “And no, you did not… But I might have… a little…”

“My shoulders felt it.” He let out a chuckle which was immediately followed by a groan of pain.

“Is he awake ?” She heard his father calling from the corridor.

“Yes, Dad !” Zed answered in her stead.

“Goodness !”

He rushed in. Their doctor had already left, only prescribing painkillers and cold packs for Zed’s back.

“You didn’t go get the battery replaced?!”

Zed’s expression fell. “It… it was tom–”

“You only have to go once a year and you KNOW how important it is !”

“I’m sorry, Dad…”

“How can I let you out the night if I can’t trust you on that, Zed ? What would’ve happened if you had...” He stopped mid-sentence.

Zed didn’t say anything, giving him a distressed look.

“I’ll let you two talk a little.” His father huffed, his voice stern. “Then we’re going home.”

He then left them alone in the room.

“Addison…” Zed took her hand in his. “I am so, so, so sorry… I… I don’t know what happened, I was supposed to get it replaced tomorrow !”

The battery of his Z-band, the bracelet that kept him from going back to eating people. That was what the disease did to you.

 

After the power station outside of Seabrook had exploded fifty years ago, the green haze had spread the disease across the neighborhoods close by, and with the winds, even further into the area, turning people into these cannibalistic creatures. Contamination only occured if you were in contact with the green haze or, nowadays, by genetic transmission.

But at the time, the outbreak had been a mess, at least from what they had been taught. Which was why to survive, a wall had been built to protect the town from the ‘zombies’.

After this ‘incident’, as the government liked to call it, given the area of people touched, the research for a cure was still in a dead end. Addison felt grateful that they at least had these bracelets to keep the disease in check… most of the time.

 

Zed still looked mortified.

“Look, it was the disease, not you.” She said, stroking his green hair ever so gently. “I know you wouldn’t intentionally hurt me. It was an accident.”

“It wasn’t.” He furrowed his eyebrows.

“It could’ve happened to anyone ?”

“It was my fault !”

“Zed.”

His whole body tensed. “Stop.” 

“What ?”

“Stop acting like this !”

She frowned. “Like what ?”

“Like I didn’t just attack you !”

Her face fell.

“I could’ve killed you, Addy !” His voice breaking at the end.

“But you didn’t !” She cried out.

“I know I can’t control it without the Z-band but I wait too long to get the battery replaced !” He sat up, a whine slipping out of his lips. “I have no excuse ! And here you are, acting so chill ?!”

“You want me to act all hurt when I’m not ?”

“Ugh, no ! But you could’ve been !” He groaned, throwing his arms in the air. “Because I’m a freaking monster !”

“You’re not a monster !” She yelled. “You are sick, Zed !”

“SICK PEOPLE DON’T EAT BRAINS, ADDISON !”

She fell silent, eyes wide. Not knowing how to make him feel better.

“You… yo-you just… you can’t control it… It happens…”

“Addy…” He sighed, rubbing his face in frustration.

“It’s something we have to deal with.” She went on, her voice low. “Do you expect me to hate you for having a condition you didn’t choose to have ?”

Silence settled between them.

“I’m sorry…” His muscles slightly relaxed.

“I know you are.” She stroked his cheek. “And I forgive you.”

She then cupped his face to make him look at her.

“Now, you’ll be even sorrier if you forget to replace that battery tomorrow… got it ?”

He looked at her and nodded eagerly.

She smiled in return and came closer, bringing their faces together until their lips touched. He kissed back and let his hand rest on her thigh. She deepened the kiss and felt a grin pulling at the corner of his lips.

“Also sorry…” he said when they parted, “about the doors.”

She burst out laughing. “It’s fine, Zed. Your father called a friend to help repair them while you were sedated.”

“Oh. Then I guess that’s more chores for me.”

“Ha ! I guess so.”

“ZED !” His father yelled from downstairs. “We’re going home !”

“Whoops.” Zed’s eyes widened. “Guess I should go.”

“You definitely should.” She chuckled while holding his arm to steady him while he slowly got up, his face twisted by the pain shooting in his back.

“We should totally do this again one of these days.” He said.

“Hm hm.” She nodded. “Next time my parents are out of town.”

“I’ll have this battery fixed,” he winked before adding: “so don’t break my back.”

“Zed !”

Zed kissed her forehead and ran down the stairs, Addison chasing after him.

“You really ! Just wait if I catch you !”

“Love you too !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to thank my friends for their precious help in writing this summary <3


	2. Break time

 

“Addison !”

She smiled at the familiar voice as she entered the cafeteria with her friend Bree.

“Hey guys !” She waved as the two of them sat at the table where Zed was with Eliza and Bonzo.

“Hey, man !” Two of the football team players stopped by them and fistbumped him.

“Hey ! What’s up ?” Zed greeted them back.

Who would’ve thought the coach would give Zed his chance and take him on the football team when the school year had started ? He had actually become their star player, which led to zombie students’ full integration in the school.

Addison was glad that at least here, they could be themselves without anyone caring about their relationship.

“You’re training with us after class ?”

Football season was over and Seabrook High had won, which was very new for everyone. Even though Zed didn’t have practice anymore, he still had to train to stay fit for next year.

“Yeah, sure !” He told his teammates before turning back to his friends.

 

“So…” Addison started. “How did it go with your father ?”

“Yesterday ?” Zed furrowed his eyebrows. “When we got home ?”

She hummed.

“Got the scolding of a lifetime !”

“Really ?”

“Yeah, I've been told off enough for the next ten years !”

“You could hear him from the street !” Eliza added.

Bonzo and Bree burst out laughing. Addison shook her head in disbelief, holding back a chuckle.

“Wow, I’m glad my suffering makes you laugh that much !” Zed said in an exaggerated whiny tone.

“Aw, you poor thing !” Eliza snorted.

“Okay but, serious talk, you went to replace the battery of your Z-band ?” Addison asked.

“Yes.” He nodded. “But it was strange. They said I still had 5 days of charge on it.”

She frowned.

“So… I was reluctant at first, but I still told them I had an attack.” Zed said, his face suddenly serious. “They said it was weird, so I was like ‘no kidding’ !”

Bonzo said something in zombie tongue.

“No Bonzo, I didn’t actually say that.” Zed scoffed. “I didn’t want to wake up the dragon !” 

“The dragon ?” Bree asked.

“The officer in charge of Z-bands.” He explained. “She is freaking scary.”

“That’s because she hates us, Zed.” Eliza huffed.

Bonzo spoke then shrugged.

“Right, her assistant is nice.” Zed nodded in response. “I got him, but she came around when she heard the word ‘attack’. Anyway, long story short, they gave me a whole new Z-band. I guess they didn’t want to risk it.”

“Well, that’s good.” Addison said. “One attack was more than enough.”

“To be honest.” He nodded.

  
  


“Hey Addy…” Zed caressed her white hair tied in a braid. “It’s really beautiful.”

“You always say that !” Addison exclaimed.

“It’s because it’s true !”

The couple was sitting alone in the zombie safe room where they had first met months ago.

“And I’m gonna keep saying it so that you never doubt your decision.” He said enthusiastically.

She felt her chest warming up.

“You’re so sweet.” She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I know.” He smirked. “You always say that.”

She was born with this white hair. Doctors said it was probably a genetic anomaly. But there was no way to fix it.

In Seabrook, where uniformism was the rule, standing out like this was bad. Really bad. She had worn wigs since… she didn’t actually remembered a time where she hadn’t worn one.

Until she had met Zed.

It had been baby steps at first. She would show him strands of her hair. Remove her wig when going to his house.

Then one day, she told her parents she didn’t want to wear a wig anymore. They totally freaked out. She was stating it more than asking anyway.

 

“You have cheer practice, right ?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“Did Bucky get over your white hair ?”

“Absolutely not.” She chuckled. “But like… I have to tie them up so that I don’t stand out.”

“Eh, could be worse.”

“Yeah, I think it’s because I’m his cousin. Or else, he would’ve kicked me out.”

“But he did not.” Zed said while circling his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. “And you still get to be my fave cheerleader.”

“And you my fave football player.” She cooed, kissing his nose.

A grin crept up his face and he laid a soft kiss on her lips.

“What time is it ?” He asked, his forehead against hers.

“Hm…” She checked on her phone. “3:50 PM.”

“Okay, we still got time.” He sighed in satisfaction.

“You think we can meet tonight ?”

“Well, it’s always so complicated with the curfew...” He shook his head.

She nodded understandingly. She knew that with the 8 PM curfew zombies had, they barely had the time to exchange two words if they snuck out of their houses after dinner. But she still liked these short moments they had from time to time, when the streets were empty and no one was there but them.

“Also, someone’s gotta watch Zoey.”

“Your father’s on night shift ?”

“Yeah, tomorrow night too.”

Because of his job, Zed’s father had a derogation to the curfew. However, this meant Zed had to be home at night to watch over his sister. Most of the time.

 

“But we still hang out this Saturday, right ?”

“Of course !” She exclaimed.

“You wanna come at my house ?” He asked.

“You know…” She furrowed her eyebrows, thinking hard. “The weather will probably be nice.”

“Yes…?”

“Let’s go to the park ?”

“What ?” His eyes widened. “You… you’re serious ?”

She nodded eagerly.

“But like… you sure ? I mean, don’t get me wrong, that’s everything I’ve ever wanted !” The sentences came out of his mouth at full speed. “But… but like… the rest of Seabrook isn’t like Seabrook High.”

“Yet.” She added. “But downtown Seabrook is open to zombies, so it should be fine.”

“You know that’s not how I meant it.”

“I know.” She fidgeted her fingers. “But I really want to. I mean, we don’t hide when we’re in school !”

“Addy, we’re in a safe room.” He scoffed.

“You seriously !” She sent him a playful glare. “As if we were never holding hands and kissing in the corridors.”

“You got me there.” He chuckled.

“No but really… I want us to do stuff couples do…” She said, blushing slightly. “Like, if we wanna go outside, let’s just go.”

He shook his head in disbelief and pulled her even closer. “I’d go anywhere with you.”

She smiled. This made her so happy.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed her lips.

His eyes landed on the wall clock and he gasped.

“I’m late !”

She laughed out loud.

“Don’t laugh, so are you !”

“OH !” She gasped. “Cheer practice !”

“Yeah !” He ran to the door, holding it open for her. “Say hi to Bucky !”

He winked. She scoffed.

“Just be careful with your back, okay ?” She said softly.

“Of course !” He grinned.

“For real, Zed ?”

He bent down and gently pecked her cheek. “For real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi !
> 
> Lowkey impatient with this story so here's a new chapter already ! So as this chapter said, this story takes place after the football season. If you have questions, feel free to ask !  
> Also, don't hesitate to give me your thoughts and theories, they make my day ^^
> 
> Till next time, take care~!


	3. Sunburn

 

“The weather is so so nice !” Addison said cheerfully. “It’s great !”

“Yeah !” Zed replied, lying beside her on the blanket they had put on the grass underneath them.

The sun was shining and the temperature was very high for a simple spring day. The perfect weather to hang out in the park on a Saturday afternoon. There were quite a few people, some zombies some not, but they mostly stayed between themselves. Since it was their first time outside without any of their friends  _ and  _ in broad daylight, Zed and Addison had purposefully chosen a place further from everybody else to be left alone.

“Can you pass me some apple, please ?”

“Sure !” She nodded and looked in her bag. “Here, handsome.” She said while handing him a quarter.

He scoffed at the word. “How haven’t you fainted yet at my sight ?”

“Zed !” She exclaimed. “I won’t compliment you again.”

“Oh, you will !” He laughed out loud. “You always do.”

She pouted.

“But…” He sat up and cupped her cheek. “You’re way more beautiful.”

“Aaaw… You’re so cute, why are you so cute ?”

He shrugged. “It’s in my genes.”

She burst out laughing. “Wow ! Fearless much ?”

“Always with you.”

He kissed her cheek and happily ate his quarter.

“It’s so good !”

“It’s just an apple I cut in four, Zed.” She said while struggling to put her hair back in a bun, partly because it was so hot, but also to make the color less noticeable.

Zed always said she was the most beautiful wearing it down. But even if she didn’t want to admit it out loud, in a town as uniform as Seabrook, showing her natural white hair to everyone still made her a little self-conscious.

 

“Well, you can taste the chef’s touch.”

“You seriously !” She cried out, finally done with fixing her hair.

“Please only cook apple quarters next time we hang out at your house.” He said in an exaggerated tone. “Five star meal !”

She laughed even louder before pecking his cheek. He grinned and kissed her in the corner of her lips.

“HEY !”

They both froze and looked in the direction of the voice. A guy came over to them. Just when they thought they were sitting far enough from everyone else.

“What are you doing, rotten blood ?”

Addison gasped at the insult.

“What did you call me ?” Zed scowled.

The guy pushed him back with his foot.

“You go after our girls, don’t you have more than enough on your side ?” The guy snarled.

Zed stood up abruptly, fists clenched.

“Mind your own business !”

“HA ! Wanna eat her brains or... something else ?”

“Shut up !”

The guy pushed Zed. Anger on his face, he pushed him back.

“Zed !” Addison cried out, standing up. She was so scared of him getting caught up in a fight.

“Ah !” The guy’s eyes widened at her sight. “You’re with the white haired freak !” He let out a dark chuckle. “Everything makes sense now.”

“Shut your damn mouth !” Zed shouted.

The guy threw himself at him and they both landed on the grass.

“You shut up, rotten blood !”

Zed was thrashing about underneath him, gripping his shoulders to release himself while the guy was holding his face to the ground.

“Leave him alone !” Addison yelled, trying to pull the guy away from her boyfriend.

The guy elbowed her and she fell back.

“Rah !” Zed pushed him away and quickly stood up, panting.

 

He looked around and saw her on the ground.

“Addison !” He ran to her and helped her get up. “Did he hurt y– AH !”

The guy had violently pulled him back by the arm. Zed grunted. The guy had a tight grip on his Z-band.

“Let go !” She shouted, giving him a kick in the shin.

The man lost his balance and Zed punched him in the face. He fell on the grass, holding his nose.

“Addy ? Addy ?” He cupped her face, voice a bit panicked. “Are you hurt ? Are you hurt anywhere ?”

“No, no…” Her side still hurt a little, but nothing unbearable. “I’m fine. But look at you !”

He had bits of grass all over his clothes, scratches on his face and…

“Your wrist !” She cried out.

The skin around his Z-band was red and scratched, bleeding in some parts. He hissed when she touched it.

“Does it hurt ?”

“No !” He said while looking at the other guy who was standing back up. “Let’s just go.”

“Okay !” She nodded and quickly picked up her stuff and him the blanket.

 

“Where you think you going ?!” The guy shouted.

“Zed ?”

She could hear him following them.

“Don’t turn around.”

“Just you wait, rotten blood !” The guy called from behind as they walked away.

“Zombie filth !”

She felt shiver run down her spine at the insults thrown at him.

“You freaks !”

She could feel Zed’s grip on her hand tightening, his jaw clenched. Hard.

“Zed ?”

They reached a part of the park with more people and the man was still spewing out an avalanche of insults at them.

“You infected tra– HEY, don’t touch me !”

She glanced back and two men were grabbing him.

“Watch your tongue, buddy !”

“You alright, guys ?”

They stopped and Zed gave them a short nod. The two men’s jaws dropped.

“You-you… you two ?”

“You’re with a zombie !”

Zed ignored their shocked faces and resumed his walk, bringing Addison with him.

“She’s with a zombie ?!”

People sitting around the grass were staring at the couple as they left the place.

“Someone call the patrol !”

Addison could see other zombies gathering their stuff at the word pronounced.

  
  


“Should… should we tell the patrol ?” She asked after they had put distance between them and the park.

“Ha ! Sure !” He huffed. “So they can tell your father we’re together ?”

She sighed loudly. “You’re right.”

“These guys already called them anyway. But that dude won’t have anything.”

Addison sighed. She knew some people wouldn’t be accepting of their relationship, but she was so upset that some random guy felt entitled enough to call her boyfriend names and hurt him like this.

“So where are we going now ?” He asked, acting nonchalant.

“To your house I guess ? To clean this up.” She answered while pointing at his injured wrist.

“Yeah, I could use some of that.” He chuckled. “Let’s grab a bite first.”

“You’ve just eaten.”

“Fruits don’t count.” He chanted.

 

As they were waiting for their turn at the counter of a diner, she could feel gazes on them. But she was probably being paranoid.

“Addy, you’re alright ?” He said, putting his arm over her shoulders.

She swore she had heard someone whispering behind them.

“Hm ? Yeah !”

But it probably wasn’t about them… or was it ?

“Did you listen to what I said ?”

“Hm…?”

He sighed.

“I’m sorry…” She pursed her lips.

“Something’s wrong, right ?”

She came closer and whispered: “I feel like people are watching us.”

“So what ?”

“I don’t know, I just don’t like it.”

“Never mind, let them talk !” He scoffed, bringing her closer to him. “I couldn’t care less.”

“I just don’t want to run into someone like that guy from the park.”

“Then what ?” He snorted. “You’ll just give him your best lowkick, I’m sure of it !”

She shook her head in disbelief, holding back a laugh. “You’re unbelievable.”

“And that’s why you love me.” He winked.

“Eh, true.”

  
  


They were finally at Zed’s house in Zombietown, behind the wall separating them from Seabrook.

“What happened, son ?!” His father gasped when he entered the kitchen, the couple sitting at the table, Zed his arm extended and Addison cleaning the skin around his Z-band.

“Just some stupid dude being offensive.” Zed replied.

“Just some stupid dude being offensive ?” He repeated in disbelief. “Are you kidding me ?”

“Nope.”

His father nervously rubbed his temples. “Unbelievable.”

“I guess, some people would prefer if we’d just stayed behind that wall, but like ?” Zed shook his head. “Too bad for them, we’re going nowhere– ouch, Addy ?”

“Sorry.” She gave him an apologetic smile. “It’s almost done.”

“Look, kids… I know you’re in love.” Zed’s father started. “And it’s beautiful that you can show everyone that zombies and normals aren’t different from one another.”

“But ?” Zed cocked an eyebrow.

“But… please be careful.”

“We are !” Zed said and looked at Addison who was busy dressing his wrist while keeping the Z-band visible. “But we’re not gonna stay hidden just because some people don’t like seeing us together ?”

His father sighed.

“I love Addison and she loves me.”

Addison smiled at the statement.

“Love isn’t something you hide. It’s something you let shine, and show everyone around how better of a person you’ve become solely because of this one human being walking into your life.”

She nodded in agreement.

“Okay okay, lover boy…” His father shook his head. “Then, be extra careful.”

“Will do.” Addison added.

“Also, don’t wanna kill the moment but it’s almost 7 so, Addison should head home.”

She nodded. “I was done anyway.”

“Can I get my arm back ?” Zed asked jokingly.

“Yes, Sir.” She giggled. “You’re all patched up.”

“I’m a new man !”

She rolled her eyes in fake annoyance.

“We still got time, let me walk you home.”

“Sure.” She smiled.

  
  


“I’m sorry…” Addison said in a low voice as they were walking back to her house, the sun barely starting to set.

He raised his eyebrows. “Why ?”

“About today… maybe it wasn’t such a good idea.”

“Addison.” He shook his head. “Except for that crazy dude, it was great !”

“R-really ?”

“Yeah ! 10 out of 10 would do it again !”

She looked him in the eye. She probably had the dumbest happiest smile on.

“You know…” She said shyly. “You made me a better person too.”

“AH ! Because you thought I was talking about me ?”

“Ugh, Zed seriously !”

“Okay, okay !” He chuckled. “Sorry, I’m listening.”

“You made me a better person… and I know I would’ve never been able to love myself as I am, and not as I thought people expected me to be, if it wasn’t for you.”

“Aw, stop…”

“No really ! You showed me I could be beautiful just being me !”

“It’s because you  _ are  _ beautiful. You’re perfect !”

They stopped at the corner of her street. Smiles wide, radiating with happiness.

“I love you, Zed.”

“I love you too.”

“And you were right.”

“Ah ?”

“Let them talk, I couldn’t care less.”

He lifted her up and kissed her lips. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“That’s my girl.”

He then gently put her down, a grin on his face.

“And you’re my boy.”

He cupped her cheeks and looked into her eyes. His gaze filled with love, he pecked her lips.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, I'm back again... with a new chapter !  
> At this point in time, half of the story is written, yay ! So I should keep updating at quite a regular pace, but we'll see how this goes and if I can keep this up ^^'  
> Don't hesitate to leave comments and theories :)  
> Till next time~!


	4. Bruised

 

“People are weird.” Zed muttered.

Two weeks had passed. This Saturday, Addison and Zed were walking along the beach under the sun. And the countless foreign looks thrown at them.

“I think they've never seen two teenagers on a date before.” Addison said in a sarcastic tone. “Or maybe it's my clothes, this pastel blue would shock more than one.”

Zed burst out laughing. “For the umpteenth time of the day !”

For the past two weeks, they had hung outside as a couple a lot. On some days, it was great. On others, it was hard. But they kept on going.

“Or maybe it's my outfit ?” Zed scoffed. “Just when I thought that grey was fine !”

Someone behind them cleared their throat. “Excuse me ?”

They stopped and turned around. A patrol officer.

“The beach is forbidden to zombies.”

Addison’s face fell in confusion and shock.

“What ?” She tried to keep some sort of composure. “But all of downtown Seabrook is open to zombies.”

“This does not include the beach, Miss.” The officer responded, stoic. “Your... friend must go back to a non restricted area.”

“Is this serious ?” She exclaimed. “The beach has always been considered a part of downtown Seabrook !”

Zed’s hand on her shoulder.

“Officer, this makes no sense !” She could feel her blood boil. “Why does it matter if zombies have access to the beach ?! They should be allowed to !”

“Look, Miss.” The officer frowned. “I don't make the rules, I make sure people follow them.”

His hand on his Taser.

“Addison.” Zed gave her shoulder a light squeeze. “Let’s just go.”

She looked at the Taser and nodded, letting her boyfriend lead her away from here.

 

“This is so unfair !” Addison cried out. “Who cares if we're on that stupid beach ?”

Zed patted her shoulder. “It's alright.”

“No, it's not !” She was furious. “It's not at all !”

They were back downtown, walking past stores, several of them sporting ‘No zombies’ signs.

“Who decides who can go where ? What a joke !” She grumbled, pointing at the signs. “Like ? Downtown Seabrook is supposed to be a non restricted area !”

“I mean, we’re making progress.” Zed said. “There was no non restricted areas in Seabrook before.”

How could he be so collected about this whole situation when Addison wanted to scream ?

“You can always tell the patrol about those signs.” Zed said, as if he could read her mind. “But they won’t do anything. Plus, they’ll tell your father about us.”

“We’re always outside anyway…” She sighed loudly.

He cocked his eyebrow, awaiting the end of her sentence. She pursed her lips instead.

“Look.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Didn’t you have something to buy for your mother’s birthday ?”

“Yes, but it’s in a ‘no zombies’ store…”

“I’ll wait for you outside.” He shrugged.

It really frustrated her, but she agreed.

 

“I’ll be quick.” She said when they reached her mother’s favorite tea store.

“Yes, I’m not going anywhere.” He pecked her cheek.

She nodded and went inside.

This place was all pastel pink, just like about everywhere in this town, with walls of tea packages. There was a corner arranged as a tea lounge with customers in clothes as pastel as the whole place, sitting and sipping their expensive tea. Some gave her looks.

Addison ignored them and went straight to one of the shelves to look for her mother’s preferred tea. It was easy to find. But maybe she could also take another one to have her taste something new ?

“Excuse me, Miss ?”

Addison turned her head to a short lady with a badge clipped to her pastel blue blouse.

“Oh, hi !” She smiled. “I’m looking for–”

“I’m sorry, you can’t stay here.”

“Wait, what ?” Her eyebrows raised. She had probably misunderstood ?

“You should leave, Miss.” The saleswoman was glancing back and forth between her face and her hair. “Now.”

“Excuse me ?” Addison asked, trying to stay calm. “I’m not sure what you mean. I was looking for a–”

“Just go away !” A male customer shouted at her. “You freak !”

She flinched. What… what even ?

“I… This is absurd !” She exclaimed. “I just came to buy a gift !”

“Get out, freak !” Another customer.

Was this really happening ?

“Get out of here !” Another one.

“Get out !” The first one stood up and came to her. “Or I’ll put you out.”

“I’m sorry, Miss.” The saleswoman said with an apologetic look.

“Right !” Addison felt her jaw clenching. “Y’all act like this, but I’m the freak ?! This is nonsense !”

She gave her the tea back and walked out before the man was here, making sure to slam the door behind her.

 

Zed looked up from his phone. “Addison ?”

She threw herself in his arms, her heart racing.

“Woah ! What just happened in there ?”

“They kicked me out !” She couldn’t hold back a sob, her brain letting go in the safety of his arms. “Because of my hair !”

She felt his entire body tensing.

“They did what ?!” He grunted. “Kicked _you_ out ?”

She saw his fists clenching, knuckles white and veins noticeably purple.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be ?!” He snarled. “No way !”

He gently removed her from him. His eyes were dark. As he tried to reach for the door, she gripped his shirt.

“Zed, no !” Tears in her eyes. “Don’t do this !”

He went for the handle and she pulled him back with all her might.

“Zed, it’s not worth it !”

“They make my girl cry and it’s not worth it ?!” He cried out. His dark circles even darker. Purplish veins trailing up his neck. “Best believe I’m gonna trash the whole place if I have to !”

“No ! No !” She cried. What was going on ? “It’s… They’ll call the patrol !”

Passersby were staring at them.

“Then let them call !” He yelled, his voice deepening.

“Listen to me !” She yelled back. “Never mind that stupid tea !”

She hated herself for not being able to stop the tears.

“I… I’ll just buy my mom something else.” She tiptoed to put her forehead against his and stroked his cheek softly, forcing him to meet her gaze. “Let’s just leave.”

His fists were still clenched, but he seemed to be slightly calming down. The veins lightened, bringing his normal skin back.

He cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away, sighing.

“Let’s go.” He muttered, taking her hand in his, ignoring the people’s astonished looks on them. “I need to buy new sneakers.”

She nodded and followed him, sniffling.

 

They turned in an alley and the store where zombies got their apparel from was there, not visible from the main street. Addison was pretty sure it was the first time in her life she had seen so many dark colors in the same place. The racks were covered with grey, maroon, dark red and green clothes, the only source of light coming from a few spots above the shelves.

Zombies had to wear government issued coveralls, but almost all of them customized them. The patrol couldn’t tell them anything as long as the ‘Z’ in the back was still there anyway.

“Hello !” Zed greeted the salesmen.

One of them was a zombie, but the other was a normal. His clothes were dark grey instead of the usual pastel pink or blue everyone else wore in Seabrook.

“Zed ! Our football star !” The zombie salesman high fived him.

Zed laughed. “We try everyday.”

“You did great this season, kid !”

“Thanks !” He grinned.

“What can we do for you ?” The normal asked, his voice too soft for his well-built stature.

“I’m looking for sneakers… grey, if you have it.”

The zombie salesman burst out laughing.

“Over there, come with me.” The normal smiled.

Addison furrowed her eyebrows. He had particolored eyes. And he wasn’t hiding them.

 

They stopped in front of a wall of shoes. With colors as dark as the rest of the apparel in the store.

“If you’re looking for the exact same ones you have now, I’m gonna have to look in the storage room.”

“No, it’s fine.” Zed said, looking at the shoes.

“Good.” The normal nodded and took a few steps back, ready to take his leave. “Beautiful hair, Miss.”

“Huh ?” Her shocked eyes looked straight into his, one blue and one brown.

He smiled and went back to the counter where his colleague was writing something in a notebook.

“A man with taste.” Zed said.

“Hm ?”

“Don’t listen to these dumb people.” He pulled her close and put his arms around her neck. “They think mistreating others will make them superior. But well, they’re wrong.”

“Yes, they are…” She whispered. “Right ?”

“Completely and utterly wrong.” He huffed. “We’re only freaks in their world. But not in mine.”

A small smile grew on her face. “And in your world… what are we ?”

“Just two teenagers minding their own business.” He snorted. “Would be nice if the rest of this town could do the same.”

She chuckled. “You’re asking for way too much, young man !”

“No !” He laughed, holding her close. “As long as you’re with me, that’s all I need.”

“But…” she sighed, “I want you to have so much more than what this world gives you.”

“Someday.”

“Someday ?”

“Yeah.” He buried his nose in her hair. “Someday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello hi !  
> As always, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can people leave my children alone already tho ?  
> Don't hesitate to leave your thoughts and theories in the comments, they make my day ^^  
> Bye for now !


	5. Skeleton

"You okay ?"

"Hm ? Yeah, just feeling tired." Zed answered.

"You look a little pale..." Addison added.

"That's because I’m a zom–"

"Paler than usual ! You seriously !"

"That's because of you." Zed laughed. "You give me the fever."

She snorted, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No but really, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Okay..." She said, eyebrows furrowed.

Another two weeks had passed. Two complicated weeks with similar incidents as the ones they’ve had every other day and people staring them down like you look at some monstrosity.

They had finished school earlier and were headed to Zed's house to chill a little before Addison had to go home. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence, fingers intertwined, walking slowly under the bright sun.

 

"By the way..." Zed broke the comfortable silence, "did you tell your parents ?"

"Huh ? Tell what ?"

"That we're together." He looked at her as if it was obvious. It probably was.

"No."

"Okay."

He didn't add anything more, eyes looking straight, awfully quiet.

"Are you sulking now ?" She asked jokingly.

But Zed looked too serious to be joking.

"I'm not." He eventually said. "I just don't get it."

"What ?" She frowned. "What is it that you don't get ?"

"Why you didn't tell them !"

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean 'why I didn't tell them'? Because they hate zombies, Zed !"

"I know that ! But I still don't get it ?!" He cried out. "Because if we were hiding and like meeting in secret places and all that stuff, that would be normal. But we literally walk around town all the time, we’re always outside !"

"Yeah but–"

"This doesn't add up !"

Addison let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, I don't know how to tell them ! I don't want them to hate you, but I know they will."

"Addy... Your mother is the mayor and your father the head of the patrol. Do you really think no one recognized us and told them already ?" His tone still as serious.

Addison wasn't used to this side of him. He always acted as if nothing was serious at all but here he was, getting worked up over this.

"I... But why is it a problem ?" She said hesitantly. "We're together and everything's great, right ?"

“Of course, it’s a problem !” He replied, frustrated. “Because it’s super dangerous !”

“What ? No ! My parents not knowing about us isn’t dangerous.”

"It is ! I don't wanna be a skeleton in the closet !"

"You're not !"

"Then why don't you just tell them instead of waiting for them to hear about it from other people ?!" He cried out. “What do you think they’ll do when they find out ?”

“That’s exactly why we shouldn’t tell them !” Her lips were quivering. “That keeps us safe !”

“No, Addison !” He rubbed his face in frustration. “If we wanted to be safe, we wouldn’t go outside at all.”

 

Her lower lip was quivering hard at this point.

"I feel... I feel like it's unfair to me. I've done so much to be with you..."

He stopped in his track, fist clenched.

"Wow." A bitter laugh. "I'm sorry, Addison, very sorry that I'm a burden to you !"

On these words, he resumed his walk.

"No, Zed !"

His rushed steps made it hard for her to follow.

"Zed, wait !" She caught up to him, grabbing his arm. "Zed, stop !"

He stopped, fuming.

"You're not a burden ! That's not what I meant !"

"That's how it felt !"

"And how do you think I feel ?!" Her voice breaking. "You're pressuring me into telling them ! Sorry I'm not perfect !"

"I'm  _ not  _ pressuring you, I just don't understand why !"

"Because I'm crazy scared of their reaction !" She yelled.

“And what will you do if they confront you ? Because, sooner or later, they will know !”

She didn’t know what to respond.

He huffed. “Great.”

“I… I don’t know.” She sighed. “But… let’s make sure they don’t find out ?”

“Addison.” He shook his head. “That would mean not got outside anymore… That would mean hiding.”

“Well…” She bit her lip. “Maybe… maybe we should ? Or only hang out in Zombietown…?”

He froze, mouth agape.

“I… I’ve lived my whole life confined behind that wall. And, and… now that I’m not forced to...” The skin around his eyes darkened. “You want me to go back to that life ?”

"Zed, no."

"That's what you're saying, Addy ?"

"Zed !"

"That's what YOU'RE SAYING, ADDY ?!"

"NO !"

 

"Hello ?"

The voice had come from a passerby across the street, giving them a concerned look.

“Need any help, Miss ? I’m calling the patrol !”

“No no, there’s no need !”

She gave a fake smile to show him everything was fine.

“You sure ?”

“Absolutely !” She glanced at Zed who had his fists clenched, glaring at the man. “He’s with me !”

"Okay... Good evening then !"

"Sure, you too !" Addison waved goodbye.

The passerby resumed his walk and left. Finally.

"Can't anyone mind their own business in this town ?" Zed rumbled. "And why is this conversation so complicated ?"

"I don't know..."

"It shouldn't be ! If you'd asked me to tell my father, I would've done it !"

"Your father is way more open-minded."

"Yes, Addy." Zed said. "But he still totally freaked out when I told him I was with a normal."

“But still, he accepted me ! My parents won't do that !”

He didn't respond anything, but his gaze betrayed him. Sadness.

She didn't understand why it was so important for him to the point of putting himself in such a state.

"Zed... what's important is us ? It's not that deep !"

He looked like he was biting his inner lip. Hard.

"Let's just drop this." He said, angry. "Because we don't understand each other."

She blinked back the tears.

"And I'm way too tired for this !" He groaned.

"Okay then !"

  
  


They passed the barrier, walking side by side in a heavy silence.

“ _ Zonggal _ !”

Zombie tongue. Which was totally normal in Zombietown. Something that wasn’t ? The glare Zed sent the ones who had just yelled this: three zombie guys on the second floor of a warehouse, standing on the edge of a partly collapsed wall.

“Don’t call her that !” Zed shouted at them, the three giving him questioning looks from up there. His hand found hers, holding it tightly. “She’s with me !”

“ _ Ga na zonggal _ ?” One with a beanie exclaimed.

The others cringed.

“She’s a normal !” The beanie guy switched back to English. “You can’t be serious ?!”

“Mind your own business !” Zed spat.

A fourth guy with a bandana in his hair arrived from behind the three. He asked something in zombie tongue that Addison couldn’t hear from down there.

The beanie guy answered something while pointing at her, a grimace on his face.

The bandana guy looked at them, eyes wide. “Zed ?!”

“Zack ?!” Zed exclaimed.

“ _ Zed ga _ ?” Another one asked him.

Zed glared in response.

“Y’all leave them alone !” Zack scolded them. “It’s Zed !”

“The football player ?”

“Yeah !”

“So you think you’re too good for zombie girls ?” The beanie guy scoffed.

“What ?! Come down here !” Zed shouted. “Come say it to my face !”

“You think because you won a few games and you have a human girlfriend, they’ll accept you ?!” He sneered. “You’re still a monster to them !”

“Shut up, dude !” Zack pushed him before turning back to the couple. “I’m sorry guys, ignore my friend !”

Zed grunted. His grip tightened on Addison’s hand and he led her away.

“Zed ?” She asked hesitantly. “What does  _ zonggal  _ mean ?”

“Ugh !” He groaned. “It means ‘brain girl’.”

“Brain girl ?”

“Don’t use it.” He huffed. “It’s really rude.”

  
  


They were on Zed's couch, watching TV. Zoey wasn't back from school yet and his father was out. From time to time, Zed would comment on something and laugh, and she would laugh along, but they were mostly quiet.

She wasn't really listening anyway. Her brain was bombarded with thoughts.

Why did he have to make a fuss over this ? What had happened to 'Let them talk, I couldn't care less' ? Her parents would hate him anyway, he should know that ?

But what if it was her in his stead ? How would she react ?

And what was that at the warehouse ? What was these guys’ problem ?! It had been a month since they had started going outside just the two of them, and that kind of stuff was always happening to them. Maybe she was wrong to think they could ever be like any other couple ?

She glanced at him. Once. Twice.

He turned his head and met her gaze. "Yes ?"

She gave him a small smile and put her hand on his thigh.

"Look... Who cares what my parents think ?"

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"But they're still your parents."

She pursed her lips, playing with her hair nervously.

"I'm just scared they'll react like... very badly."

"I don't expect them to take this well..." Zed said. "But I'm pretty sure it'll be way worse if they hear it from someone else than you."

She sighed. He was right.

“And I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier… but if someone else tells them before you do, it’s gonna be a mess. I can feel it.”

“I’m sorry too.” She gently stroked his thigh.

He smiled at her, putting his hand on top of hers.

"But... but what if they try to keep us apart ?"

"AH !" Zed snorted. "I'd love to see them try."

She felt her face heating up.

"Nobody's gonna keep me away from you."

Who had turned up the heat ? She felt so warm all of a sudden.

"No matter what ?"

He smiled. "No matter what."

"Okay..." She sighed. "Okay."

"Okay ?"

"Yeah... I'll think about it."

His gaze lit up. "That's progress."

She hummed.

"Thank you." He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"This is very important to you ?" She asked in a whisper.

"Very."

"Really ?"

"Yeah, really."

"Okay." She pecked his cheek. "Then... I'll try."

He took her hand in his and kissed her palm softly.

"Thank you, Addy."

She smiled. She'd have to be brave to confront her parents. Getting rid of her wigs had already been a fight, so she could barely imagine how it would be if she told them she was with a zombie. But deep inside, there was one thing she was certain of: Zed was worth all the risks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi hi !  
> A little fight in the middle of all that lovey-dovey. But I can't have them angry at each other for too long, I'm just- *clenches fist* I LOVE THEM !  
> Also, I tried with that zombie tongue, not really sure of how it turned out ?  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know, comments are welcomed ^^  
> Bye for now !


	6. Walk in the park

 

“Mom ?”

“Yes, honey ?” Addison’s mother replied while they were watching their favorite show together.

It was Friday, four days after her fight with Zed, and she had been avoiding this moment ever since, words twirling in her mouth every evening without forming a single sentence good enough for such an announcement.

“Hm… so…”

“Everything alright ?” Her mother asked, maybe a bit surprised by her hesitation.

“Well… It’s about–”

The door slammed open. They both jumped in surprise.

“Good evening !” Her father said before putting his Taser on the table.

“Honey ! How was work ?” Her mother asked, smile wide.

“Ah ! Like work.” He shrugged while taking his uniform jacket off. “Zombies are everywhere these days, when will this stop ?!”

Addison’s face fell at the comment.

“Like ? It started with high school, now it’s downtown !” He grumbled. “What’s next, Missy ?”

“Look, honey…” Her mother sighed. “I’m the mayor, not a dictator ! It’s the city council that’s taking these decisions, I can’t force them.”

“I know, Missy.”

He bended over the couch to kiss her. He then pecked Addison’s forehead. She was still trying to hide her upset expression.

 

“But for real, how are we supposed to be safe with all these biters roaming around ?”

Addison felt her heart drop. How could he call them that ?

“Well, you’re the head of the patrol, not me honey.” Her mother answered softly.

“Ugh, I know… and it’s getting tiring, really.” He said, annoyed. “I tell you, they’ll bring only problems !”

“But like… they’re just people living their life.” Addison joined in, trying to keep a poised tone. “Just like us.”

“Addison, you don’t know them like I do.” Her father scoffed. “I see them everyday !”

“Me too !” She exclaimed.

“Oh, that’s right ! They’re fully integrated in your school… Just like any student !” He rolled his eyes. “Worst idea the council’s ever had.”

She frowned.

“And I tell you, with zombies: give them an inch…”

“And they’ll bite your face off.” Her mother finished.

Addison looked down at her hands. What was she supposed to reply to that ?

 

“But like… what if the government finds a cure ?” She said tentatively. “Then they wouldn’t be zombies anymore.”

“Honey… A lot of diseases can’t be cured.” Her mother responded, patting her hand. “Most of the zombies from this generation were born this way, with this condition... they’re hardly human.”

“So what does that make me ? Am I not human either ?” The words had slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“Honey !” Her father said with indignation.

Her mother looked shocked by what she had said.

“You made me cover them for 16 years for a reason !” Addison pointed at her white hair. “It’s a genetic condition, it can’t be fixed, it’s… freaky. Does it make me any less of a human ?”

“Addison.” Her mother said, face serious. “This is all very true. But we’re talking about a disease that makes them _eat_ people. People like me and you !”

Addison bit her lip.

“Honey, if it’s about your hair, you just had to say it.” Her father added. “We stored your wigs somewhere in the basement.”

“No Dad, thanks.” She sighed, trying very hard to be respectful. “I love my hair.”

Her parents sent each other disappointed looks.

“Anyway, what was it that you wanted to tell me before, honey ?” Her mother asked, her usual perfectly white smile on.

“Ah, yeah…” Addison shook her head. “It was… it was nothing.”

  


Addison checked her surroundings as she walked to the only gate in the wall between Seabrook and Zombietown. It was still open because she was there before curfew.

Her parents were busy watching TV. They thought she was in her room, studying.

"Addison !"

Zed had come to fetch her at the barrier.

"Hey !" She ran in her boyfriend's arms.

It felt so good being in his warmth after this horrible evening. Hearing his slow heartbeat. Feeling how alive he was.

“Are you okay ?” He chuckled.

“I… I wanted to tell them…” She said, her voice muffled in his chest. “But they were so rude about zombies and I… I couldn’t.”

His hand gently stroked her hair, making her relax.

“It’s okay, Addy… At least you tried.” His voice so soft. “Maybe next time, it’ll work out better.”

She nodded, her face still in his chest. His scent was so, so reassuring.

"So, what do you have to show me ?" She asked, giving him an impatient look.

"Excuse me? A zombie can't meet his girlfriend just because ?"

"Well, if it requires to meet past curfew, I'm pretty sure it's not 'just because' ?"

"Ah ! It's a surprise." Zed smirked.

“Is it a party ?” She asked while looking at the partly destroyed roof of a warehouse.

“Nope.” He smiled in excitement. "But you'll love it !"

He grabbed her hand and led her across the streets under the setting sun.

 

It wasn't completely dark yet but suddenly, all of the houses lit up, illuminated by chains of knocked up string lights, from top to bottom, from the windows to the fences.

Addison had rarely had the chance to see Zombietown this late, but what always surprised her was that it was nothing like what she had been told.

It wasn't unsafe and scary... it was just a neighborhood bathing in warm night lights.

"Now we're gonna have to be quiet." Zed said. "It's 8."

Curfew.

"But where are we going ?" Addison asked.

"Surprise, surprise !"

"You really don't wanna tell me ?"

"Then that wouldn’t be a surprise !" He winked.

"Please." She said in a whiny tone. "Please, please, please, please~!"

"What did I say ?"

"Surprise ?"

"That we gotta be quiet."

She gulped. "Oops."

  


The sun had completely set when they got to another set of warehouses. They were further behind the neighborhood, barely any light reaching them.

"That's where we're going ?" She asked while looking around the dark place.

"Yeah ! You trust me ?"

She nodded eagerly.

"This way, then."

He led her inside.

They walked through several dark corridors. They turned right and there was finally light at the end of this one. Literally.

She gasped as they got inside the large room: platforms and ramps were put together and going in a circle, upto the high ceiling. The whole thing bathed in warm light.

"What is this ?!"

Zed smiled proudly. "A zombie light garden."

"Light garden ?"

"Come and see for yourself."

He took her hand and guided her to the closest ramp. They started walking, up and upper, and that was only then that Addison noticed the whole structure was in fact illuminated by lamps fixed to the railings, bulbs up. Like flowers.

 

They stopped mid-height and Addison looked up to the rest of the structure above them. Stunning.

"Zed !"

She wanted to say something else, anything. But words had left her and she remained speechless at the sight. How such a beautiful and luminous creation could be found in the heart of such a dark place left her stunned.

"This..." She looked at him.

He had a small smile but his eyes shone from the countless lights all around them.

"This... This is beautiful."

He smiled brighter and took a strand of her hair between his fingers, looking at it with awe.

"You're beautiful." He said, his voice low.

Her gaze trailed from his fingers to his face and realization hit her: in this light, her hair didn't look as white, but closer to blonde; and Zed's skin not as pale, his dark circles not as strong, his hair almost black. As if they were both normal.

The thought made her a little sad. They shouldn’t have to change to be tolerated. If only people saw them in a different light, if only they could see them like they see each other. Then they would know that they were not the freaks everyone saw in them.

“You too.” She replied in whispers. "You're beautiful too."

They were nothing like it.

  


"You guys built this ?"

They were sitting on the edge of a platform, legs in between the railings.

"Yeah, zombies made that." Zed responded, a small grin on his face. "Not too long after getting the first Z-bands."

"Oh ?"

"The green haze has killed most plants of the area." He said. "So zombies built a new kind of plants."

"With lights ?"

"Yeah ! It's funny how zombies are so scared of fire but so attracted to light." His voice enthusiastic. "There's an old saying… _laidigan darziga_."

Zombie words. Addison didn't know any of them.

"What does it mean ?"

"In light is darkness."

"Hm..." She paused, trying to make sense of it. And failed. "I feel like I kinda get it ? But I don't..."

"Light doesn't always come from where you expect it, nor does darkness." His face turned very serious. "From what you think of as dark and dangerous, can spring the purest of lights."

"Oh..."

"Same goes for darkness.” His gaze was stern. “From the brightest of places…"

Her eyes widened a little as she listened to his explanation.

“...can come the scariest darkness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi hi !  
> New chapter, hope you enjoyed it ! This scene is similar to the one of the movie, it's my favorite scene when they sing Someday Ballad ver. They're just so cute and whipped ! *cries*  
> Also, yes, this is her first time seeing a zombie light garden, so that's something else that's different from the movie. Feel free to ask if you have any question, or to leave a comment, they make my day ^^  
> Till next time, take care~!
> 
> PS: Yes, I tried zombie tongue again ^^'


	7. Asphyxia

 

“You… those four words mean all that ?”

“Yeah.” Zed nodded. “They make us wear these dark clothes, they call us monsters… but the only ones they can fool are themselves.”   
“You know…” Addison said. “I feel like I was deluding myself all these years... thinking that everything was fine and that my parents were right…”

She glanced at Zed. He was looking at her, waiting for her to go on.

“And... for the longest time, I accepted I was an anomaly... and that anomalies didn't have their place in Seabrook.”

He furrowed his eyebrows.

“It's just, when I see how this thought makes me wanna scream now... Funny how things change.”

Zed chuckled. “Yeah, but it's a good change.”

She smiled.

“Like, I try to be optimistic because there's been progress since the outbreak, for sure.” He said. “But when I see some people's reactions when they see us together ? It makes me wanna scream too ! It's like some of them have never been out before !”

“Right ?” Addison exclaimed. “Like, get over yourself ! We're just two teenagers dating and hanging out, don't you have more important things to care about ?”

Zed burst out laughing.

“But it's true !”

“I know !” He nodded, holding his chest. “It's just, there's so much truth in what you said.”

A giggle slipped out of her lips and she laughed along.

  
  


“My stomach hurts !” Zed whined.

Addison snorted. “You're on the football team, and a little laugh is too much for you ?!”

“Ha. HA.” He rolled his eyes. “Hilarious, Addison !”

She chuckled and shook her head in disbelief.

“We should go.” He said while pushing himself up. “It's getting really late.”

He took her hand in his and pulled her up.

“At this time of the night, there won't be guards near the barrier. They'll be patrolling the streets though.”

She nodded and they slowly walked down the light garden's platform.

“ZOMBIE PATROL !”

They both froze. Where did this come from ?

“Oh no no no no no !”

Zed's grip on her hand tightened and he ran down the ramp.

She gasped in surprise, her legs barely following.

The 'bong' under each of their steps echoed through the room.

“ZOMBIE PATROL ! SHOW YOURSELF !”

 

They reached down the light garden and back onto the ground.

Zed looked around and ran the other way, dragging Addison with him.

“STOP !”

There was no way out on this side of the room.

“Zed ?” She whispered.

He dragged her behind the light garden structure and crouched. As if in autopilot mode.

They were both panting, breathing short and heavy.

“Zed, what do we do ?”

“I... don't know.” He breathed out. “The exit is behind him.”

“Of course…” She sighed.

The officer was near.

She felt Zed's breath on her face. “On 3.”

“Zombie patrol !”

“1.”

His steps scratching against the ground.

“2.”

“Zombie patrol, show yourself !”

“3 !”

The couple shot up.

“Addison ?!”

Gus ?!

Zed dragged her behind him and they ran around the light garden to distance him.

“STOP !”

They passed through those same dark corridors.

When they finally reached the exit to the warehouse, Addison's heart dropped: another officer was there.

“ZOMBIE PATROL !”

She gasped. Zed was panting like crazy but didn't stop.

  
  


They reached the neighborhood and its illuminations and ran and ran for what felt like hours.

Addison felt light headed.

They turned left. Zed's street.

They had probably outrun the patrol because she couldn't hear any footsteps following them.

Zed pushed the door to his house open and locked it behind them.

They let their sore bodies slide against the wall, completely out of breath.

Addison looked at Zed: he was gasping for air, his chest rising in short quick breaths.

“Hurrr, ah !” He gasped. “A-Addison ! I-I can't…”

This wasn't normal.

“Zed.” She grabbed his hand, rubbing small circles on his skin with her thumb. “Zed, look at me, you'll be fine.”

“Ah, ruuh…” His grip tightened on her hand. “Harrr, ah !”

“Breathe, slowly Zed, slowly !”

“Ah !” He winced. “Ad... huurrr !”

“Slowly, Zed !” She cupped his face with her free hand. “Listen to me, slowly !”

He was choking.

“Zed !”

“Rrruh, ah !” 

He coughed, his whole body shaking. The purplish veins appeared all over his skin, his dark circles became larger.

Addison felt panic rising inside of her. She quickly checked his Z-band: 'UNSTABLE'.

“No, no, NO !”

“Ad– arrrh ! Addi…” He groaned, eyes shut.

“Zed, please !” Her voice broke.

Short ragged breaths.

“Please !”

 

His breath slowed down just a little and his eyes shot open.

“Zed...?”

A smirk crept on his face as he saw her.

He yanked her by the arm. She threw her other arm in between their faces and blocked his head against the wall in the process. His jaw shut into space.

“ZED, NO !”

“Rrruh !”

She was keeping her face as far away from his as she possibly could, holding his head back while trying to free the arm he held on.

His mouth had this unsettling smile but his eyes... he knew it was her, she was sure of it.

“ZED, LET GO !”

His grip slightly loosened and she released her arm, immediately using it to pin his wrists down.

“Aarrrgh !”

Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

 

A light turned on upstairs.

“Zed ? Who's there ?”

His father.

She screamed.

Rushed footsteps.

“ZED !” He shouted.

Before Addison could even realize what was happening, Zed's father had lifted her up and pulled her away from him.

Zed grunted, trying to lift himself up.

“Son, please stop !”

He snarled. His father pushed him back to the ground and locked his arms behind his back.

“ZED, LISTEN TO ME !” He yelled, Zed thrashing about underneath. “FIGHT IT !”

“Zed, please !” Addison was completely panicking, because what were they supposed to do now ?

“FIGHT IT, SON !”

More tears streamed down Zed's face, his body slowly weakening but yet, still fighting. His kicks in the wall had knocked over the coat rack and sent shoes flying across the hall.

His father let out a loud sigh, his grip on Zed still as strong.

“Addison, go find the patrol !”

“What ?!” Her eyes wide.

“GO NOW ! I can't hold him much longer !”

Addison's eyes welled up and she passed behind them to reach for the door.

 

“HELP !”

She ran down the street, looking for any sign of the patrol.

“GUS ! HELP !”

She turned left and... here he was !

“GUS !”

The officer turned his head in her direction. “Addison ?!”

She ran over to him.

“Gus ! Gus, please!” She grabbed his arm and dragged him with her.

“Woah, Addison !” He stopped her. “What are you doing here ?!”

“I’ll explain later !” She pulled on his arm, resuming her run.

This time, he followed.

“We need your help ! It's the Z-band !” She tried to explain in incoherent cries. “We did nothing, I don't know why !”

“Slow down ! What ?”

“ZED ! Zed's Z-band is unstable and he turned !”

Gus gasped. “Where does he live ?”

She pointed at his house and Gus ran past her.

 

She stopped at the door, gasping for air. It was open and Gus was putting Zed in cuffs, most probably after tasing him.

Zed looked exhausted. His body had stopped fighting but had not turned back to his normal self.

“Addison ! What's going on ?”

Addison turned around. “Eliza !”

“I heard screams outside and– Hey ! What are you doing ?!”

“Eliza, it's great that you're here !” Zed's father said, a crying Zoey in his arms.

At this moment, a patrol van entered the street.

“Wait, Zevon ! What is going on ?!” Eliza looked in utter shock.

“Can you take Zoey home with you ?” He asked, his voice a mix of worry and fatigue. “We have to go with him.”

“Okay…” She said while taking the little girl from him. “But what is happening ?”

Zed's father sighed. “I don't know, it's his Z-band.”

“What ? Are you serious ?”

He slowly nodded.

“Oh my…” Eliza gaped. “Keep us posted then.”

“Yeah, will do. Come on, Addison, let's go.”

 

“Addison ?”

She looked up. It was Gus.

“Yes ?”

“My colleagues will bring him and his father to the hospital.”

She looked at Zed lying in the back of the van, his father waiting for her by his side.

“I’d rather you do it.” She said.

“What ? No.”

“Why ?” She didn't understand.

“Because… I'm bringing you home.”

“What ? No ! I'm going with him !”

“Addison…”

“Gus. Please.” Her hands folded together. “It's very important. I need to be there !”

He sighed loudly. “So what do I tell your parents ?”

“Nothing ! Please Gus !”

He didn't say anything but 'I don't like this' was written all over his face.

“I'll tell them myself when I get home.”

“So... the rumors were true.”

She furrowed her eyebrows. Rumors ?

“You really are with him ?”

Oh. She nodded.

Another loud sigh. “Your father will not like this.”

“I know.”

He shook his head in disbelief.

“Hey !” He stopped one of his colleagues. “I'm going with them, you stay here. I'll be back soon.”

“Okay.” The officer nodded.

Gus turned to Addison who sported the most grateful expression she could.

“Let's go.”

She followed him to the van. They passed by an unconscious Zed and his father in the back and Gus pushed her forward.

“You come in the front.”

“Guys !” Eliza called, Zoey in her arms. “Be careful !”

“We will !” Addison waved.

Eliza’s face looked so distressed.

“Be careful !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello ! Hi !
> 
> I know it's been a while, but it's kinda complicated lately with college ! I'll probably be really busy until the end of summer so the updates will be a lot less often. You can follow me on my social media to know what's up and how's the writing going ^^'  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for your patience ! What do you think will happen next ?
> 
> Till next time~ :)


	8. White walls

 

When they reached the hospital, a gate opened and the zombie patrol van rushed down an underground parking ramp. They stopped and a team of nurses with a stretcher arrived from behind a glass door.

“What happened to him ?” One of them asked as Gus’ colleague was opening the back of the van.

Zed had still not turned back to his normal form, but he looked calmer.

“His bracelet got unstable. It has already been changed recently for similar reasons.”

“Hm… okay.” She nodded, taking notes on her tablet.

The other officer and Zed’s father helped the nurses tie him to the stretcher as he opposed no resistance, his body limp.

 

Addison didn’t remember the last time she had felt so stressed. They were inside, but there were no windows. Only artificial lights giving the room this greenish color.

They stopped before a glass door and one of the nurses slid her pass on a sensor to open it. Other nurses who were waiting on the other side pulled Zed’s stretcher in. His father followed and as Addison was ready to go after him, the door closed right in front of her.

“Wait ! No !”

“I’m sorry, Miss.” The nurse said. “This zone is forbidden to normals.”

She was about to protest when she realized the nurses on the other side were all zombies. She felt her face falling, her heart pounding against her ribcage.

“NO ! No, I need to go with him, please !” She frantically knocked on the door, as Zed was brought away. “PLEASE !”

“Addison, calm down.” Gus whispered, his hand on her shoulder.

“NO ! NO, I don’t want to !” She cried out. “I WANNA BE WITH HIM !”

Tears were threatening to fall.

“Listen, Miss.” The nurse said in a gentle tone. “When he’s stabilized, maybe we’ll be able to let you see him.”

“No, no, this is unfair, this is so unfair…” Addison stammered. “I was with him the whole time, I-I…”

“Oh. Then, maybe you could tell me more about what happened ?” The nurse added. “This would help us greatly in taking care of him.”

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she eventually nodded.

  
  


“He’s stabilized.” The nurse said.

Addison jumped out of her seat. Gus and her had been waiting for a few hours, to the point where she was dozing off. Almost.

“Can I see him ?”

The nurse’s expression fell. Oh no.

“I’m sorry, you didn’t get the authorization.”

Addison felt like the tears would come back any second.

“But his father should be here soon.”

As she said that, a nurse opened the glass door for him.

“Addison !”

She ran over to him. “Is he okay ?”

“Look, come here.” He brought her to a quiet corner and made her sit.

The wait was killing her. She just needed to know Zed was okay and everything would be alright.

“They said it probably is an aggravation of the disease and that’s why the bracelet got unstable.”

“An aggravation ? Is it very bad ?”

“Not if it’s stabilized quickly. They said that in his case, most of the time, the bracelet could stabilize the disease. But when he was subject to high stress or anger, his levels would skyrocket and it could lead to attacks... like what happened tonight… or like at your house last time.”

She nodded. Now everything made more sense.

“But if the treatment works, he shouldn’t have those attacks at all. So the doctor decided to up the dosage of his bracelet. He changed back to his normal form and he’s sleeping now. He was exhausted.”

“Good.” She sighed in relief.

“He’ll probably be out in three days, just to be sure he’s stable and tolerates the treatment.”

“Okay, that’s good. Can I see him ?”

He pursed his lips. “I asked and they said no.”

“But why ?!”

“They won’t allow you in this zone. If they let you in and something happens to you, it’s the hospital’s responsibility.”

“Please…” Her lips were quivering.

“It’s for your safety, Addison.” He gave her an apologetic look. “It’s a zone for unstable zombies, so other zombies who had the same problem as Zed. Even the staff in there is only zombies.”

Silence.

“You should go back home, I’ll call you when he wakes up.”

She held back the tears and took a deep breath.

“Okay. I’ll get home.”

  
  
  


“I’m gonna tell your parents what happened tonight. Because your father will read the reports of the night tomorrow, so he’ll know about Zed’s attack anyway.”

“I know…” Addison nodded. “Thanks for driving me back home… and for everything else.”

“No problem.” Gus replied as they were both waiting for her parents to open the door. “Just be careful next time.”

She took a deep breath and the door opened. Her mother looked a mix of worry and anger. Her father’s eyes were frantically going from Gus to her.

“Get inside, young lady !” He said curtly.

 

As Gus was shortly explaining the events of the night, Addison could see her parents going through all kinds of emotions, from anger to fear to stress to relief.

“Anything to add, Addy ?” Her father snapped.

She kept quiet.

“Gus, you’re dismissed.”

He hurried out of the house, sending a ‘good luck’ look Addison’s way.

“What were you thinking ?” Her father asked in a high pitched voice.

“What were you doing outside all night with a zombie ?” Her mother added. “While he was having an attack ?!”

“It’s a consequence of his disease, he wasn’t having an attack when I joined him... and he got treatment at the hospital for that.” Addison said, as calm as possible. “But that’s not the point.”

Her mother had a scowl on her face.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you this week… but it was so hard I couldn’t.”

Her parents looked like they were holding their breath, their eyes wide.

“The boy you’re talking about…” She breathed out. “His name is Zed, he’s on the football team… and I’m with him.”

“Goodness gracious !” Her father cried out.

“Is this a joke ?” Her mother gasped. “You’re with a zombie ?!”

Addison felt a surge of stress taking over.

“Y-yeah… he-he’s good to me, he… he’s a great guy.”

“Addison, do you hear yourself ?” Her mother didn’t sound ready to listen to anything else she would say. “You can’t be with a zombie !”

“I AM with a zombie ! It is what it is !”

“Stop this… this nonsense !”

“What ? No ! I’m not gonna leave him !”

“What are the neighbors going to say ?” Her mother went  on. “What is EVERYONE going to say ?!”

Addison tried really hard to keep her composure. Really hard.

“That it’s great that the mayor is so open-minded and accepting of differences.” She said calmly. “Since her own daughter is with a zombie.”

“As if you needed that to stand out.” Her father muttered.

She looked into his eyes. He was like an open book.

But still, she had to try.

“Dad, he’s just a person like you and me.” She said. “He loves me and I love him and we care for each other… If you met him, I’m sure you’d find he’s not as different from us as you think and you’d even like him.”

“Look.” Her mother heaved a sigh. “You’re grounded the whole weekend until we decide on what to do with your father.”

If only it was because of her sneaking out, she would’ve thought it was fair. But it wasn’t.

“Let’s just go to bed now... I have to go to work in two hours. But the fact you went behind our back…” He stared at her. “It’s very disappointing, Addison.”

“Very, very disappointing.” Her mother emphasized. “Now go to your room !”

She obeyed and immediately left upstairs. But this one thought wouldn’t leave her.

_ Not as disappointing as you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone !  
> I'm back ! And I know it's been a little while since the last update but now that I'm done with college, I have more free time which I wanna use to write more regularly. I'm currently trying a schedule, if it holds up, I'll explain more about it.  
> If you wanna see how the writing goes or if you just wanna talk about Zeddison being the cutest beans, feel free to follow my social media.  
> I know there's drama for our favorite couple, and *Cheetah girls voices* the party's just begun. What do you think will happen next ?  
> Till next time, take care ! *chu*


	9. Outcast

 

Sunday was already here. Addison was in the living-room watching TV. Or at least, pretending to. She had been on her phone every minute of the day since she had come back from the hospital, awaiting news.

Her phone buzzed.

 

_ Zevon - 3:30 PM: _

_ Good news. Zed’s being released tomorrow, going back to school on Tuesday if everything goes well. _

 

_ Addison - 3:30 PM: _

_ Thank you ! I’m so SO relieved !! _

_ How is he doing ? _

 

_ Zevon - 3:33 PM: _

_ Better ! There are effects to the new dosage but he should be fine, he just needs to adjust to it. He’s been sleeping a lot, his body was exhausted. _

 

_ Addison - 3:34 PM: _

_ Is he awake now ? Can I talk to him ? _

 

_ Zevon - 3:35 PM: _

_ He was earlier but now he’s asleep. But I’ll tell him you’ve been asking about him. _

_ I’m sorry, I have to go now. _

 

_ Addison - 3:35 PM: _

_ Thank you ! Bye ! _

  
  


She sighed and put her phone down, looking back at the TV. She  felt a little cold all of a sudden and decided to go up to her room and get a sweater.

 

She pushed the door open and frowned at the sight. Piles of dark grey clothes on her bed. She shrugged it off and opened her closet.

She yelled. It was empty.

“MOM ?! DAD ?!”

“Yes ?” Her mother’s voice called from downstairs.

“What happened to all my clothes ?!”

Footsteps.

“Oh, that !” Her mother pointed at them. “Those are your new clothes.”

“What ?”

Her father joined them.

“Oh, you saw your new wardrobe ?” he said.

“What is going on ?”

“Your father and I chose your punishment,” her mother answered. “You’re grounded until further notice. None of your normal clothes, no hanging out with your friends, you go back home straight after practice…”

“And certainly no seeing this zombie boy.” Her father concluded.

“WHAT ?! This is so unfair !”

“You can end this earlier if you want to, it’s all up to you.” Her mother said.

Addison gaped. She wanted to scream so badly. This was nonsense.

“Are the clothes necessary ?”

His father glanced at her mother then nodded.

“Yes.”

  
  


-

  
  


“Girl, what is going on here ?” Bree squeaked.

It was the next morning and Addison’s first time to go to school dressed as an outcast. Ever.

Eliza frowned. “What are you wearing ?”

“What ?” Addison looked at her grey tracksuit. “Oh that ! That’s a long story, but basically my parents know everything and they’re very, very mad.”

“Oh my !” Bree gasped.

“Yeah…” Addison sighed.

Bonzo said something in zombie tongue.

“Same color as us, you’re right.” Eliza answered him.

“Oh, and Zed’s being released from the hospital today and…” Addison grinned, “he should be here tomorrow !”

“Yes, Zevon told me too !” Eliza smiled widely. “So there’s at least one good thing happening this week.”

Bonzo nodded.

“But don’t tell him I said that !” Eliza said, eyes wide.

“Or he won’t let you live,” Bree giggled.

  
  


-

  
  


Addison was so glad it was Tuesday morning. The day before had felt interminable. She was waiting by the school’s main entrance when she finally saw him.

“Addison !”

“Zed !”

She ran over to him and threw herself into his arms.

“I missed you so, so much.” Her voice muffled in his shoulder.

“Oof, I missed you too !” he chuckled, his arms  wrapping around her small figure.

“Are you alright ?” she asked.

He gently cupped her cheeks.

“I’m fine, Addy.”

“You better ! I was worried sick !”

He leaned his forehead against hers.

“I promise I feel better.”

She sighed in relief.

“Good.”

  
  


“I’m sorry.”

Zed and Addison were chilling in their safe room when he said that.

“Huh ? What for ?”

“I attacked you last Friday and I haven’t had the chance to apologize yet.”

“It wasn’t you, it was the disease.”

“That’s not an excuse. It happened twice.”

He looked so tormented.

“Yeah but I know it wasn’t your intention !”

“No, it wasn’t…” he sighed, “the treatment will help with that. The doctors said I’m stable now so, this shouldn’t happen again.”

“Thankfully.”

She settled in his arms and they both kept quiet, enjoying each other’s presence, Zed’s fingers gently brushing in her hair.

“Zed ? Can I ask a question ?”

“Sure.”

“Do you remember what happened... when you turned ?”

“Yeah, everything... I just couldn’t control myself.”

“Oh… but then, were you aware of your surroundings ?”

“Nah, not really...”

“So you couldn’t recognize me ?” she risked.

“Hm… well, I couldn’t at first… but then I did. And it’s then that I tried to fight to control my body.” He paused for a few seconds, breathing heavily. “It was so hard. I wanted to turn back to myself and my body wouldn’t listen. And I didn’t want to hurt you but it wouldn’t stop.”

“You were crying…”

“Really ? I don’t know… It was so, so hard… it’s literally like fighting against a giant. But I couldn’t give up or I would’ve never forgiven myself, I-ah !” He held onto his head.

“Zed ! Are you okay ?”

“Y-yeah… it’s just…” he took a deep breath, “the treatment after effects… it’s nothing. I’m fine.”

Addison took his hand in hers, stroking it gently.

“You’re gonna be okay, right ?”

“Yes. This will soon be behind us.”

“Good.” She smiled.

“By the way…” he wondered, “why are you wearing outcast clothes ?”

Her eyes widened.

“Oh, this…” she sighed. “My parents… it’s their punishment since they know… about us.”

“What ?” Zed gasped.

“Can’t go out… can’t see my friends… or you.”

“What ? Why ?!” He cried out. “Is this a joke ?"

She shook her head.

"What gives them the right to-ah !” He winced, holding his head again.

“Shh… keep calm…” Addison turned to face him, tightening her hand on his. “They can’t do this forever.”

“I don’t want to lose you,” he murmured, holding his head and wincing.

“You won’t,” she said, determined. “I’m not leaving you.”

He breathed out slowly and cupped her cheeks.

“You know I love you.”

He was trying to regain a calm façade. But his hands were shaking.

“I love you too,” she whispered, “so much.”

Their lips met and Zed’s arms wrapped around her, his hand cupping the back of her head. That’s when Addison understood… there was nothing her parents could do to keep her away from him. Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys !
> 
> Sorry for the delay in this update, and I know this one is a little bit short. Hope you enjoyed it still !  
> As always, don't hesitate to give me your thoughts and talk to me, I don't bite ^^ and follow me on social media to know about updates and how the writing is going.
> 
> Will Addison's parents succeed ? What do you think ?
> 
> Till next time, take care ! *chu*

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna know more about me or just talk, follow me on my other platforms, all my links and social media are there : [Carrd](https://zeiinhao.carrd.co/#home)  
> :)


End file.
